walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Magna (Comic Series)
Magna is a character first encountered in Issue 127 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and is the leader of a small group of six people trying to survive in the Washington, D.C. area. Pre-Apocalypse Richmond, Virginia Magna states that she is from Richmond. Post-Apocalypse A New Beginning At the beginning of the apocalypse, Magna is one of many survivors who arrive at a nursing home near Washington D.C. Seeing it as a potential safe haven, she decided to stay. After awhile, the home became too crowded. It is not explicitly said what happened, but Magna and a group of others left and set off on their own. During the next seven months, several of her group mates were killed; Ted got drunk one night and was bitten, and Aubrey and Michelle were ambushed inside a department store and devoured. As they travelled further along, Magna says they had a system where all their possessions were hitched inside a trailer that was hitched to horses and they sat atop the roof of the car, seeing it as a mobile building that they could be secure in. She recalls that they ran across no other people while they traveled. Magna is seen sitting atop of the trailer when of the members of her group, Luke, starts a conversation with her about their travel destination, Magna stating that they all have no idea where they are going and can take as much time as they like because of it. Suddenly a massive herd of zombies burst out of the woods next to them and start attacking the horses dragging the train-cart, eventually swaying the cart enough so it topples over. Magna and her group are quickly surrounded by the zombie herd and Magna herself is almost bitten on the arm, however, a timely rescue by Paul Monroe saves her life. Paul quickly dismounts from his horse and starts helping Magna and her group fend off the zombies, but one of Magna's group, Bernie, is devoured in the process. Paul then tells Magna to cut the horses free from the toppled train-cart and get to safety, saying he and other members of the Alexandria Safe-Zone scout group will rid the zombie herd from the area. After escaping from the herd on horseback, Magna and her group manage to get to a safe zone and after a few minutes of hiding, she, Paul, and the rest of his scout group manage to begin leading the zombie herd away. Magna briefly gets into an argument with another member of her group, Kelly, who says they should not trust Paul and his group as they are the ones who led the herd to them and got Bernie killed. Magna says it was not their fault and everyone is a dead-man in the apocalypse anyway. Shortly after, Paul arrives on horseback to meet her and invites her to join Alexandria's community as long as she agrees to give her weapons over to him. Magna is hesitant to do so at first, but when Paul tells her Alexandria has plenty of food, she accepts wholeheartedly. After she arrives at Alexandria, Paul takes her the the community's great hall, where Rick Grimes is waiting to interview her group. Magna introduces him to all the members of her group, Kelly, Luke, Connie, and Yumiko. Rick then asks if she leads them and she begins to say that they are a team without a leader, but Luke interrupts her and says that she is indeed the leader that kept the group together. Rick tells her that it is okay to be uncomfortable with the title of leader, saying he was for a while too. Magna then asks him what they should do and Rick tells her that they need to hand their weapons over for a few weeks, so that the community can learn to trust them. Magna is at first hesitant and decides to talk it over with her group and they decide that they will trust Rick for the time being because they do not want to pass the chance up of living in such a thriving community. Rick then tells them to rest up for the day, as he would like to interview each member of the group the next day, saying it is best they get to know each other, Magna agreeing with him before she walks off. Andrea interview's Magna and her group. She asks how they survived. Magna says that they lived in a nursing home and that she's from Richmond, Virginia. They eventually left the home because it became unsafe so the group left and headed towards Washington D.C. because the last broadcasts they had heard had urged people to get to big cities, so they could protect people. She says that there was this place they said with a greenhouse that grew year round and that it was amazing. Eventually, people started showing up and things got 'bad' as she put it. And about seven months ago, the group left. Magna goes on to say that about half of her group had died. Later on, Magna is in a house with her group. The group debates about what they will do. Magna says that Alexandria is too good to be true and that they're hiding something and that they will find out what it is that they are hiding. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Magna has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Luke Magna and Luke seem to have a trusting friendship. When Rick asks Magna who the leader of the group is, Magna tries to tell Alexandria's leader that there was no leader and surviving was a team effort, but Luke interrupts her and tells Rick that Magna is the leader of the group. This shows that Luke sees Magna as the leader of their group. Appearances Comic Series Volume 22: A New Beginning Trivia *Magna is a feminine Latin adjective which means "great". Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Leaders Category:Forever Alone Category:Comics Category:Miscellaneous Survivor